Ripagem
Ripagem, no contexto dos videogames, é o processo da extração de músicas de um jogo, ou por assim dizer "ripando" as músicas dos arquivos do jogo, completamente sem modificações. No canal de SiIvaGunner, no entanto, ao invés de serem músicas de videogame puras, as músicas contidas no canal são geralmente remixadas, ou envolvidas em um mashup com outras músicas ou memes. Esses "rips" são enviados para o canal e analisados pelos bastidores de SiIvaGunner. Fazendo rips Em Julho de 2017, Matsu Muhō lançou o guia oficial para se fazer rips em uma postagem do Reddit chamada "At long last, I proudly present: The SiIvaGunner Official Ripping Guide!"Matsu Muhō. "At long last, I proudly present: The SiIvaGunner Official Ripping Guide!". Reddit. 5 July 2017.. O guia pode ser visto em http://wildmatsu.xyz/ripguide, e majoritariamente lida com mudanças de melodia e ripagem. Envios Em ordem para que seus rips possam ser enviados para o canal principal, contribuidores enviam os seus rips feitos para o canal via email. Potencias contribuidores são avisados que existe um acúmulo no catálogo de rips que pode atrasar o processo de avaliação pelo período de alguns meses. História Com o lançamento de Main Theme - Superman 64 SiIvaGunner. "Main Theme - Superman 64". 14 Aug 2016.em Agosto de 2016, o canal de SiIvaGunner explicou as suas regras de envio. Essas regras foram expandidas um tempo após em Dezembro de 2016 em "YOU can join the fight! - A Recruitment Video from The Voice" SiIvaGunner. "YOU can join the fight! - A Recruitment Video from The Voice". 15 Dec 2016.. Em Julho de 2017, Matsu Muhō fez uma postagem no Reddit chamada "At long last, I proudly present: The SiIvaGunner Official Ripping Guide!", que levava ao vídeo de recrutamento da Voz e incluia diversas outras dicas focadas nos envios para o canal. Regras básicas *Contribuições para o canal SiIvaGunner são anônimas e não-creditadas, e os contribuidores serão apenas creditados em álbuns se os rips forem lançados neles. É advertido que se coloque a frase "I understand all submissions are anonymous and I will not be credited"("Eu entendo que todos os envios são anônimos e que eu não serei creditado") para salvar a equipe do problema em questão. **Contribuidores são permitidos de postar os seus rips em seus canais principais do YouTube ou no SoundCloud, porém não para canais de fã do SiIvaGunner. Isso faz parte de uma apólice que proíbe o roubo contra os canais de fã. *Emails devem seguir o seguinte formato: **'Para:' highqualityrips(arroba)gmail(ponto)com **'Assunto:' O jogo e a música em questão. **'Estrutura': Song Name - Game Title Music: Composer: Playlist: Platform: Joke: Link: *Respectivamente: Nome da música - Título do Jogo; Música; Compositor; Playlist; Piada; Link * **O link deve ser um link externo (e não um anexo de email) para um arquivo hospedado nos sites: ***dropbox.com ***clyp.it (com downloads ativados) ***picosong.com ***drive.google.com Nota: ZippyShare não é mais recomendado devido ao apagamento frequente dos arquivos hospedados. Não recomendados *mashups de raps comuns *mashups de Chip the Ripper (especialmente se você não remover / ajustar a parte com a flauta) *mashups com 4/4 de Space Jam *mashups de Fresh Prince *mashups de All Star *'* Hotline Bling, se não for a versão Kids Bop *'The guidelines note: This is because of copyrights/worldwide blocks. If you modify the sound (like the pitch/speed it up or down) it is more likely to get past the YouTube radar. Do some upload testing on your own channel before submitting these and adjust accordingly. *'* Kanye West *' *'* Músicas de ''iDOLM@STER ''como a faixa base **' *músicas recentes de Love Live (2015-2016) como uma faixa base *MIDI swaps/slaps diretos (vulgo fazer o download de um midi e colocar uma soundfont por cima dele sem nenhuma modificação) *Death Grips *'♦ músicas licenciadas ♦'The guidelines note: This refers to songs that are licensed to appear in a game, like GTA radio or Guitar Hero. An exception to this is when a song is very closely tied to a game. For example: "Nuclear" by Mike Oldfield was licensed, but everyone knows it as "that song from MGSV". *Músicas que ficam fora de sincronia/de batida (exceto se essa for a piada) *Músicas que ficam fora de tom (exceto se elas soarem ok fora de tom, ou essa seja a piada) *áudio de baixa qualidade (exceto se essa for a piada) *Grand Metropolis (como a faixa base) *rips de duplicata de Undertale Banidos Rips entitulados abaixo: *"Title Theme" - The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino & Hoppy *"Snow halation" - Love Live! School idol festival *"DK Rap" - Donkey Kong 64 *Qualquer coisa relacionada à The Jetsons *Quaisquer rips incluindo cenas de shows de sentai (por conta de strikes de copyright) *Quaisquer rips incluindo Chad Warden ou Green de la Bean, já que eles estão mortos See also *Rip - para uma lista de piadas e análises de rips de alta qualidade. Notas References Category:Navegar